


Pixie dust never lies

by h_Magnus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_Magnus/pseuds/h_Magnus
Summary: - …таверна, - Пэн бросил на фею скептический взгляд. – Видимо, Пыль привела меня к моему будущему, когда Нетландия всё-таки исчезнет.- Язви сколько угодно, - Тинкер Белл приняла человеческую форму, и теперь расправляла складки на платье. – Но именно за этой дверью начинается твоё счастье.Подойдя к окошку у входа, фея взяла юношу за руку.- Сейчас ты встретишь ту, кто предназначена тебе су-Тинк осеклась, заглянув внутрь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На написание вдохновила вот эта http://inhumaneandbeautiful-blog.tumblr.com/post/73480673989 серия гифок. Она так запала мне в душу, что я просто не мог не.
> 
> \- Конечно же, хэппи энд = )

 Пэн не­довер­чи­во наб­лю­дал за фе­ей, дос­тавшей ще­поть вол­шебной пы­ли из ме­шоч­ка на по­ясе и те­перь раз­ве­ива­ющей её по воз­ду­ху. Он со­вер­шенно не пред­став­лял, как это дол­жно бы­ло по­мочь.   
      - Ты дей­стви­тель­но счи­та­ешь, что по­иск «мо­ей судь­бы» спа­сёт Нет­ландию от ис­чезно­вения? – об­ра­тил­ся он к Тин­кер Белл, пе­рек­ри­кивая ве­тер.  
      Они па­рили в трёх ми­лях над зем­лёй, и у Пи­тера не бы­ло ни­како­го же­лания спус­кать­ся ни­же. Он при­летал в ре­аль­ный мир толь­ко ког­да воз­ни­кала не­об­хо­димость при­вес­ти в Нет­ландию но­вых По­терян­ных Маль­чи­шек – и в пос­леднее вре­мя это про­ис­хо­дило и без то­го слиш­ком час­то. Дет­ская ве­ра, их сны – вот то, на чём дер­жался ос­тров, но с каж­дым днём её ста­нови­лось всё ме­нее дос­та­точ­но, и всё боль­шие же­лали вер­нуть­ся до­мой.   
      - Проб­ле­ма Нет­ландии не в от­сутс­твии ве­ры, Пи­тер, - Тинк слов­но про­чита­ла его мыс­ли.  
      Фея обог­на­ла Пэ­на – в сво­ей ми­ни­атюр­ной фор­ме она бы­ла нам­но­го быс­трее пред­во­дите­ля По­терян­ных Маль­чи­шек - и ока­залась пе­ред его ли­цом.   
      - Ты – её сер­дце, и она от­ра­жа­ет то, что про­ис­хо­дит в сер­дце у  _те­бя_. – под­ле­тев бли­же, фея лег­ко ткну­ла пар­ня в грудь. – И сей­час там пус­то.  
      Пэн не­доволь­но нах­му­рил­ся, но про­мол­чал.  
      Све­тяща­яся до­рож­ка из вол­шебной пы­ли спус­ти­лась к зем­ле, про­водя их к не­боль­шо­му пор­то­вому го­род­ку.   
      Двое по­лете­ли сле­дом, и в кон­це кон­цов ока­зались воз­ле край­не неп­ривле­катель­но­го, на взгляд Пи­тера, за­веде­ния. Из­нутри до­носи­лись гром­кие го­лоса, сту­ки и чей-то смех.   
      - …та­вер­на, - Пэн бро­сил на фею скеп­ти­чес­кий взгляд. – Ви­димо, Пыль при­вела ме­ня к мо­ему бу­дуще­му, ког­да Нет­ландия всё-та­ки ис­чезнет.  
      - Яз­ви сколь­ко угод­но, - Тин­кер Белл при­няла че­лове­чес­кую фор­му, и те­перь рас­прав­ля­ла склад­ки на платье. – Но имен­но за этой дверью на­чина­ет­ся твоё счастье.   
      По­дой­дя к окош­ку у вхо­да, фея взя­ла юно­шу за ру­ку.   
      - Сей­час ты встре­тишь ту, кто пред­назна­чена те­бе су-   
      Тинк осек­лась, заг­ля­нув внутрь.   
      Пэн воп­ро­ситель­но при­под­нял бровь и по­дошёл бли­же.   
      Муж­чи­на, оку­тан­ный зо­лотис­тым све­чени­ем, воз­вы­шал­ся над груп­пой лю­дей, вы­соко под­няв круж­ку и, по всей ви­димос­ти, про­из­но­ся тост. Он вык­рикнул что-то, - Пи­тер не смог ра­зоб­рать – вы­зывая одоб­ри­тель­ные воз­гла­сы нет­резвой ком­па­нии, и груз­но опус­тился на стул. Зал­пом осу­шив со­дер­жи­мое круж­ки, он с гром­ким сту­ком пос­та­вил её на стол и по-хо­зяй­ски по­ложил ру­ку на та­лию свет­ло­воло­сой де­вуш­ки, с ви­ду по­ходив­шей на шлю­ху.   
      Пэн и фея пе­рег­ля­нулись. Юно­ша наб­рал в лёг­кие воз­ду­ха, но так ни­чего и не про­из­нёс, не су­мев оп­ре­делить­ся, ка­кую из кол­костей от­пустить пер­вой. Тинк толь­ко за­кати­ла гла­за в от­вет: уве­рен­ности она не рас­те­ряла.  
      - Вол­шебная пыль ни­ког­да не оши­ба­ет­ся. Этот че­ловек – твоя судь­ба.   
      - …не­завид­ная же у ме­ня судь­ба, - фыр­кнул па­рень, бе­рясь за руч­ку две­ри та­вер­ны.   
      Они прош­ли внутрь, ста­ра­ясь не прив­ле­кать к се­бе вни­мания, и рас­по­ложи­лись не­пода­лёку от сто­ла, за ко­торым си­дели муж­чи­на и его сом­ни­тель­ная ком­па­ния. Эти лю­ди бы­ли пи­рата­ми, и яв­но не пы­тались это­го скрыть: в та­ком бо­гом за­бытом го­род­ке ни­кому не бы­ло до это­го де­ла. А «судь­ба» све­ла Пи­тера, нас­коль­ко юно­ша мог су­дить по одеж­де, с са­мим их ка­пита­ном.   
      Пэн ук­радкой рас­смат­ри­вал муж­чи­ну: за­горе­лая ко­жа, тём­ные во­лосы, ко­рот­кая, ак­ку­рат­но подс­три­жен­ная бо­рода, серь­га в пра­вом ухе и вы­деля­ющи­еся, под­ве­ден­ные чер­ным свет­лые гла­за… Пи­тер не мог ска­зать, что че­ловек ка­зал­ся ему от­талки­ва­ющим, но и по­верить, что этот пи­рат был пред­назна­чен ему судь­бой то­же бы­ло тя­жело. В ка­кой-то мо­мент муж­чи­на от­ки­нул­ся на сту­ле и под­нял ле­вую ру­ку, по­ложив её пе­ред со­бой на стол. На мес­те, где дол­жна бы­ла быть его кисть, блес­тел боль­шой ме­тал­ли­чес­кий крюк.   
      По­чувс­тво­вав, что за ним наб­лю­да­ют, муж­чи­на по­вер­нул го­лову и встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с Пэ­ном. От не­ожи­дан­ности юно­ша вздрог­нул, рас­те­ряв­шись. Не сво­дя с не­го за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ных глаз, брю­нет под­лил се­бе ро­ма и мед­ленно под­нёс круж­ку к гу­бам. Юно­ша прос­ле­дил за его дви­жени­ями, чувс­твуя, как учас­ти­лось собс­твен­ное сер­дце­би­ение. Опом­нившись, Пэн от­вёл взгляд, как буд­то пе­рек­лю­чая на что-то вни­мание – сей­час ему не хва­тало толь­ко проб­лем с пь­яны­ми пи­рата­ми.   
      И тем не ме­нее, что-то в этих гла­зах по­каза­лось Пи­теру осо­бен­ным. Это не бы­ли гла­за прос­то­го по­весы и пь­яни­цы, и это уж точ­но не бы­ли гла­за счас­тли­вого че­лове­ка. В них бы­ло что-то при­тяги­ва­ющее вни­мание, что-то, от че­го пар­ню ста­ло не по се­бе.   
      Юно­ша каш­ля­нул, от­го­няя мыс­ли о тя­жёлом взгля­де зе­лено­вато-го­лубых глаз, и на­тянул на ли­цо яз­ви­тель­ную улыб­ку.  
      - Итак… Моя судь­ба – од­но­рукий пи­рат, ещё и ал­ко­голик. К то­му же, во­дит­ся со шлю­хами. Не ве­рю сво­ему счастью.  
      - У каж­до­го свой спо­соб за­пол­нить пус­то­ту, - Тинк стро­го пос­мотре­ла на пар­ня. – Да­вай, по­дой­ди к не­му.  
      Пи­тер фыр­кнул в от­вет.  
      - И ска­зать – что? «Эй, у ме­ня есть нем­но­го вол­шебной пы­ли, хо­чешь пос­мотреть, где я жи­ву»?  
      Фея от­кры­ла рот, со­бира­ясь что-то от­ве­тить, но вдруг пи­рат под­нялся из-за сто­ла. Пэн про­пус­тил мо­мент, ког­да по­мимо свет­ло­воло­сой шлю­хи ря­дом с муж­чи­ной по­яви­лась ещё од­на, оче­вид­но, её под­ру­га. Под воз­гла­сы и смех пь­яных дру­зей, пи­рат под­хва­тил обе­их за та­лии, от­ве­дя крюк ле­вой ру­ки в сто­рону так, что­бы не по­ранить вто­рую де­вуш­ку, и про­шёл в их ком­па­нии к лес­тни­це на­верх, где рас­по­лага­лись ком­на­ты.  
      - Ду­маю, я ви­дел дос­та­точ­но, - Пи­тер встал, ки­вая в сто­рону вы­хода. – Пой­дём, Тинк.


	2. Chapter 2

Заб­равшись на по­вален­ное де­рево и крест-нак­рест по­дог­нув под се­бя но­ги, Пэн под­нёс пан-флей­ту к гу­бам и из­влёк пер­вые но­ты за­чаро­ван­ной ме­лодии.   
      Не прош­ло и по­луча­са, ког­да из-за де­ревь­ев по­явил­ся пер­вый ре­бёнок, за ним приш­ло ещё двое. Одур­ма­нен­ные вол­шебной му­зыкой де­ти кру­жились вок­руг кос­тра, ло­мано тан­цуя, под­пры­гивая, по­качи­ва­ясь в такт му­зыке, слыш­ной им од­ним.   
      Пи­тер под­нялся. Тон­кие паль­цы по­тяну­лись к скля­ноч­ке с вол­шебной пылью, ко­торую пред­во­дитель По­терян­ных Маль­чи­шек но­сил на шее. Приш­ло вре­мя дос­та­вить в Нет­ландию её но­вых оби­тате­лей.   
      - Ос­тавь в по­кое де­тей.   
      Пэн ог­ля­нул­ся и об­на­ружил свою кры­латую под­ру­гу си­дящей на том же мес­те, с ко­торо­го толь­ко что встал он сам.  
      - Ты же зна­ешь, что это бес­по­лез­но.  
      - Это по­может ещё хоть на ка­кое-то вре­мя.  
      - Ты зна­ешь, что по­может, - те­ло феи оку­тало зо­лотис­тое све­чение, и она при­няла че­лове­чес­кую фор­му. – По­чему ты не хо­чешь дать ему шанс?  
      - По­тому, что у ме­ня нет на это вре­мени! - ряв­кнул Пи­тер.  
      Тинк вздрог­ну­ла. У хо­зя­ина Нет­ландии был не­мяг­кий ха­рак­тер, но он ред­ко поз­во­лял се­бе го­ворить с фе­ей в та­ком то­не. В кон­це кон­цов, она бы­ла единс­твен­ным дру­гом, ос­та­вав­шимся ря­дом с ним нес­мотря ни на что. Дру­гие феи не одоб­ря­ли ме­тодов Пэ­на и пред­почли бы, что­бы его и вов­се не бы­ло на ос­тро­ве – за­бывая, что имен­но бла­года­ря ему это мес­то во­об­ще су­щес­тво­вало. Тин­кер Белл бы­ла единс­твен­ным су­щес­твом, по-нас­то­яще­му  _ве­рив­шим_  в Пи­тера. И единс­твен­ным су­щес­твом, не да­вав­шим его сер­дцу окон­ча­тель­но по­чер­неть.  
      По­няв, что пе­рег­нул пал­ку, Пэн об­лизнул гу­бы, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся, при­сел ря­дом с де­вуш­кой и пос­та­рал­ся го­ворить уже бо­лее мяг­ко:  
      - Ты ви­дела, что про­изош­ло в та­вер­не. Не пред­став­ляю, как этот че­ловек мо­жет по­мочь спас­ти ос­тров.  
      Тинк по­ложи­ла ру­ку на пле­чо юно­ши.  
      - Прос­то поп­ро­буй, Пи­тер. В кон­це кон­цов, нам не так мно­го ос­та­лось те­рять.  
  


***

  
  
      Вол­шебная пыль при­вела его к той же са­мой та­вер­не. Но на этот раз све­тяща­яся до­рож­ка ис­че­зала за од­ним из окон на вто­ром эта­же зда­ния. Всей ду­шой на­де­ясь не об­на­ружить там оче­ред­ных де­виц, хо­зя­ин Нет­ландии ос­то­рож­но заг­ля­нул в ком­на­ту.   
      Муж­чи­на си­дел на кро­вати, лис­тая ка­кую-то кни­гу при све­те све­чи и вни­матель­но вгля­дыва­ясь в изоб­ра­жен­ное на стра­ницах. К удив­ле­нию Пи­тера, брю­нет выг­ля­дел впол­не трез­вым. По­хоже, пи­раты го­тови­лись к от­плы­тию.   
      Пэн под­нёс к гу­бам пан-флей­ту. Не сво­дя глаз с брю­нета, юно­ша на­чал на­иг­ры­вать усып­ля­ющую ме­лодию, гип­но­тизи­руя ка­пита­на пи­ратов. Че­рез ми­нуту тот уро­нил кни­гу и по­валил­ся на кро­вать, пог­ру­жа­ясь в глу­бокий сон. Пи­тер про­вёл ру­кой, зас­тавляя за­совы на ок­нах от­крыть­ся из­нутри, впус­кая юно­шу.   
      Вле­тев внутрь, хо­зя­ин Нет­ландии ог­ля­дел ком­на­ту. При се­бе у муж­чи­ны бы­ла толь­ко не­боль­шая сум­ка, па­рень не об­на­ружил да­же смен­ной одеж­ды. По­хоже, в этот порт пи­раты при­были, что­бы за­дер­жать­ся все­го на па­ру дней.   
      Ак­ку­рат­но при­зем­лившись, юно­ша не­тороп­ли­во про­шёл к сум­ке и по­доб­рал её с по­ла. Внут­ри бы­ло не так мно­го ве­щей. Его вни­мание прив­лек ку­сочек ко­жи, на ко­тором кра­совал­ся не­боль­шой ме­тал­ли­чес­кий круг с выг­ра­виро­ван­ны­ми на нём ко­роной и тре­мя звез­да­ми под ней. И за­чем бы мор­ско­му раз­бой­ни­ку но­сить при се­бе изоб­ра­жение с ко­ролев­ской эм­бле­мой?   
      За­тем взгляд Пи­тера упал на не­боль­шую ко­робоч­ку. Юно­ша из­влёк её из сум­ки и ос­то­рож­но от­крыл, об­на­ружив внут­ри ком­пас. Од­на­ко он ука­зывал со­вер­шенно не в том нап­равле­нии, где, как знал Пэн, на­ходил­ся се­вер. Пи­тер сде­лал нес­коль­ко ша­гов, пок­ру­тив­шись по ком­на­те, наб­лю­дая за крас­ной стрел­кой. На всех ком­па­сах, что ему до­води­лось ви­деть, двух ша­гов бы­ло не­дос­та­точ­но, что­бы кар­ди­наль­но из­ме­нить её нап­равле­ние. На этом же ука­затель ме­нял­ся рез­ки­ми уг­ла­ми, ука­зывая стро­го в сто­рону кро­вати, на ко­торой ле­жал пи­рат.   
      Спер­ва юно­ша ре­шил, что ком­пас был поп­росту сло­ман, но по­том ему приш­ло в го­лову, что при­чина та­кого его по­веде­ния бы­ла в ма­гии. Ве­ро­ят­но, он был за­кол­до­ван так, что­бы всег­да на­ходить сво­его хо­зя­ина. Как-то бес­смыс­ленно. Ком­пас с бес­по­лез­ней­шим зак­ли­нани­ем на нем и ош­ме­ток ко­жи с ко­ролев­ской эм­бле­мой. Пи­тер на­чинал на­ходить это­го пи­рата ин­те­рес­ным.  
      Сло­жив ве­щи об­ратно в сум­ку, Пэн про­шел к кро­вати, вгля­дыва­ясь в ли­цо муж­чи­ны. Юно­ша ус­мехнул­ся: тот спал с не­лепей­шим вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це. Пи­тер об­ра­тил вни­мание на кни­гу, ко­торую пи­рат уро­нил преж­де, чем от­клю­чить­ся.   
      По­доб­рав её, хо­зя­ин Нет­ландии при­сел на кро­вати ря­дом со спя­щим ка­пита­ном и про­лис­тал нес­коль­ко стра­ниц. Это был звёз­дный ат­лас. И соз­вездия по­каза­лись пар­ню слиш­ком зна­комы­ми. Он про­лис­тал еще нем­но­го впе­ред, под­тверждая свою до­гад­ку, и вдруг нат­кнул­ся на сло­жен­ный вдвое лис­ток, за­ложен­ный меж­ду стра­ниц. Раз­вернув его, он зас­тыл, не сво­дя глаз с изоб­ра­жен­но­го на бу­маге. Это был дрим­шейд, смер­то­нос­ное рас­те­ние, ко­торое из всех ми­ров мож­но бы­ло встре­тить толь­ко в од­ном. Сам Пи­тер при­думал его ког­да-то, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от неп­ро­шен­ных гос­тей, имев­ших не­ос­то­рож­ность на­ведать­ся в Нет­ландию. Они охо­тились за ис­точни­ком ма­гии ос­тро­ва, не имея пред­став­ле­ния, что тем, кто был ним ну­жен, был сам Пи­тер. Та­кие же пи­раты, как этот.   
      Пи­тер смял лис­ток в ру­ке, скрип­нув зу­бами, фи­зичес­ки ощу­щая, как злость вски­па­ет в ве­нах.  
      Вне­зап­но что-то хо­лод­ное прис­ло­нилось к его шее.   
      Пи­рат си­дел на кро­вати, прис­та­вив свой крюк к гор­лу Пэ­на.   
      От шо­ка Пи­тер не мог по­шеве­лить­ся. Как, черт возь­ми, он оп­ра­вил­ся от зак­ли­нания? Ме­лодия пан-флей­ты да­же ма­га бы­ла спо­соб­на от­клю­чить на нес­коль­ко ча­сов, не го­воря уже о прос­том че­лове­ке.   
      Тем не ме­нее, это про­ис­хо­дило: брю­нет си­дел ря­дом, го­товый при лю­бом не­ос­то­рож­ном дви­жении вспо­роть ему гор­ло.  
      - Ты в кур­се, что во­рам от­ру­ба­ют ру­ки? – хрип­ло по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся пи­рат.  
      - Де­лишь­ся лич­ным опы­том? – про­шипел Пи­тер, ско­сив гла­за на муж­чи­ну. – Ты в кур­се, что пи­ратов ве­ша­ют?  
      Будь они на его тер­ри­тории, Пэн уже рас­тво­рил­ся бы в воз­ду­хе, ма­тери­али­зу­ясь в нес­коль­ких мет­рах от уг­ро­зы. Воз­можно, муж­чи­на был бы мёртв в сле­ду­ющее же мгно­вение. Но вда­ли от Нет­ландии спо­соб­ности её хо­зя­ина бы­ли ог­ра­ниче­ны.   
      - Так за­чем ты здесь рыс­кал, во­риш­ка? – здо­ровой ру­кой пи­рат сгрёб во­лосы юно­ши на за­тыл­ке, зас­тавляя то­го за­мычать от бо­ли, и без осо­бого уси­лия раз­вернул его го­лову к се­бе так, что­бы ви­деть ли­цо.   
      Пи­тер сжал зу­бы, чувс­твуя, как от рыв­ка зас­ле­зились гла­за. Сер­дце бе­шено ко­лоти­лось. Пэн слы­шал не­ров­ное ды­хание муж­чи­ны, чувс­тво­вал ис­хо­див­ший от не­го за­пах спир­тно­го и ли­хора­доч­но со­об­ра­жал, как выб­рать­ся из его зах­ва­та.   
      Пи­рат всмот­релся в ли­цо пар­ня, уз­на­вая его.   
      - Ты что, сле­дишь за мной?  
      - Мно­го на се­бя бе­решь, - про­рычал Пи­тер.   
      Крюк у его гор­ла чуть силь­нее на­давил на ко­жу. Пэн сглот­нул. Ник­то преж­де не смел и паль­цем тро­нуть хо­зя­ина Нет­ландии. Нет, этот че­ловек не мог быть его судь­бой. Пи­тер его не­нави­дел.   
      Взгляд пи­рата упал на ат­лас, ко­торый дер­жал юно­ша. От­пустив его во­лосы, он по­тянул­ся, что­бы выр­вать его из рук Пэ­на.   
      Пи­тер по­нял, что это был его единс­твен­ный шанс. Он рез­ко уда­рил муж­чи­ну лок­тем, це­лясь в сол­нечное спле­тение. Тот от­пря­нул, сги­ба­ясь по­полам. Крюк по­лосо­нул по пле­чу пар­ня, ос­тавляя глу­бокий по­рез по всей дли­не. Вскрик­нув от бо­ли, Пэн вы­ронил ат­лас, но тут же от­ско­чил в сто­рону, по­нимая, что мо­жет не ус­петь его по­доб­рать. Удар был не­дос­та­точ­но силь­ным, что­бы на­дол­го обез­вре­дить пи­рата. В этом ми­ре Пи­тер ста­новил­ся нам­но­го сла­бее, чем на ос­тро­ве.   
      Быс­трым дви­жени­ем от­крыв скля­ноч­ку с Пылью, Пэн по­сыпал её на се­бя и вы­летел в ок­но, ос­та­вив пи­рата в не­до­уме­нии раз­гля­дывать свер­ка­ющие зо­лотом пы­лин­ки на мес­те, где толь­ко что сто­ял маль­чиш­ка.   
  


***

  
      При ви­де Пи­тера Тинк приш­ла в ужас.   
      Вол­шебная пыль за­лечи­ла ра­ну, но одеж­да юно­ши всё ещё бы­ла про­пита­на кровью.   
      - Что слу­чилось? – пе­репу­ган­ная фея под­бе­жала к Пэ­ну. – Как ты?  
      Тот по­вёл пле­чом, не поз­во­ляя Тин­кер Белл к се­бе прит­ро­нуть­ся.   
      - Как ви­дишь, Пыль всё-та­ки оши­ба­ет­ся. По­лете­ли до­мой. 


	3. Chapter 3

Уши за­ложи­ло от ог­лу­шитель­но­го гро­хота. Мол­ния уда­рила пря­мо в мач­ту, на ко­торой был зак­реплён па­рус из перь­ев пе­гаса. Тот мо­мен­таль­но за­горел­ся. Мгно­вение – и пла­мя пе­реки­нулось на дру­гие па­руса.  
      Ох­рипшим го­лосом Кил­ли­ан вык­ри­кивал ко­ман­ды. Огонь уда­лось сбить, но па­рус, поз­во­лив­ший пи­ратам доб­рать­ся до вол­шебно­го ос­тро­ва, сго­рел дот­ла. Путь на­зад был от­ре­зан.   
  


***

  
  
      Пэн рас­пахнул гла­за, рез­ко сев на кро­вати. Кто-то пы­тал­ся втор­гнуть­ся на его тер­ри­торию.   
      Хо­зя­ин Нет­ландии сос­ре­дото­чил­ся, пы­та­ясь зак­рыть вход нез­ва­ным гос­тям, но с тех пор, как Пи­тер вер­нулся из сво­его пос­ледне­го пу­тешес­твия в мир лю­дей, его ма­гия стре­митель­но сла­бела. Он боль­ше не мог сов­ла­дать да­же с по­годой на ос­тро­ве. Дож­ди пе­рерас­та­ли в бу­ри, пос­ле ко­рот­ко­го за­тишья при­ходи­ла ме­тель, а че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов воз­дух рас­ка­лял­ся от трид­ца­тиг­ра­дус­ной жа­ры. День мог сме­нить­ся ночью че­рез час пос­ле рас­све­та, ав­ро­ра лег­ко со­седс­тво­вала с ра­дугой, и Пэн схо­дил с ума вмес­те с ос­тро­вом. С каж­дым днём ощу­щение приб­ли­жа­юще­гося кон­ца всё нас­той­чи­вее грыз­ло его из­нутри.  
      Пи­тер сжал ку­лаки, фи­зичес­ки ощу­щая боль, ког­да чу­жаки пе­ресек­ли гра­ницы его зем­ли. Он знал этих лю­дей. В до­вер­ше­ние проб­лем здесь не хва­тало толь­ко это­го уб­людка-пи­рата. Ну что же, за­явив­шись в Нет­ландию, он сам оп­ре­делил свою судь­бу.   
      Юно­ша вско­чил с кро­вати, на мгно­вение заж­му­рил­ся, при­думы­вая се­бе одеж­ду, и вы­летел в ок­но.  
  


***

  
  
      Кил­ли­ан сде­лал нес­коль­ко не­ров­ных ша­гов, по­качи­ва­ясь из сто­роны в сто­рону и при­выкая к зем­ле. Он от­пра­вил не­боль­шую часть ко­ман­ды во гла­ве с Сми ис­сле­довать тер­ри­торию и сос­ре­дото­чил­ся на собс­твен­ных по­ис­ках. К ра­дос­ти ка­пита­на, бу­ря прек­ра­тилась, да­вая ему воз­можность хо­рошень­ко ос­мотреть­ся.   
      Стрел­ка ком­па­са хо­дила из сто­роны в сто­рону, вы­писы­вая по­лук­ру­ги, ни­как не оп­ре­деля­ясь с нап­равле­ни­ем. На­конец, она за­мер­ла, ука­зывая в про­тиво­полож­ную сто­рону от той, в ко­торую смот­рел пи­рат. Муж­чи­на раз­вернул­ся, не от­ры­вая взгляд от ком­па­са, и поч­ти вре­зал­ся в маль­чиш­ку, не­из­вес­тно как ока­зав­ше­гося пря­мо за его спи­ной.   
      Пи­рат вздрог­нул и рез­ко шаг­нул на­зад. Его ру­ка по­тяну­лась к саб­ле. Но дос­тать ору­жие он не ус­пел: в сле­ду­ющий мо­мент что-то схва­тило его за но­ги и оп­ро­кину­ло на мок­рую пос­ле дож­дя зем­лю, про­тащив нес­коль­ко мет­ров по хо­лод­ной гря­зи.  
      Ко­лени и лок­ти сад­ни­ло, тис­ки – что-то по­хожее на кор­ни де­рева – сжи­мали но­ги, впи­ва­ясь в ко­жу ос­тры­ми ши­пами. Кил­ли­ан по­пытал­ся под­нять­ся, но на его спи­ну опус­ти­лась но­га пар­ня, при­дав­ли­вая об­ратно к зем­ле.   
      Муж­чи­на под­нял на не­го гла­за, ста­ра­ясь рас­смот­реть ли­цо.  
      - Т-ты…  
      Кил­ли­ан уз­нал то­го са­мого во­риш­ку из трак­ти­ра.   
      - Кто ты? – сдав­ленно спро­сил брю­нет, тщет­но пы­та­ясь сбро­сить с се­бя вес.   
      Маль­чиш­ка ух­мыль­нул­ся, уби­рая но­гу с его спи­ны, и опус­тился на кор­точки пе­ред пи­ратом.  
      - Пи­тер Пэн, - гла­за юно­ши зло­веще блес­ну­ли в тем­но­те.  
      Кил­ли­ан спеш­но под­нялся, са­дясь на ко­лени. Он сно­ва по­тянул­ся к саб­ле, но па­рень од­ним дви­жени­ем вы­бил её из ру­ки брю­нета, рез­ко дёр­нул, сры­вая нож­ны с по­яса, и от­бро­сил ору­жие в сто­рону.   
      Муж­чи­на шат­нулся в сто­рону, но тис­ки сно­ва по­тяну­ли его на­зад, зас­тавляя по­терять рав­но­весие.  
      «Этот маль­чиш­ка…чёр­тов де­мон», - про­мель­кну­ло в его го­лове.   
      - Что те­бе от ме­ня нуж­но? - го­лос пи­рата слег­ка дро­жал.  
      - Что  _мне_  от те­бя нуж­но?  
      Од­новре­мен­но с воп­ро­сом Пэ­на кор­ни, об­ви­вав­шие но­ги муж­чи­ны, сжа­лись ещё силь­нее. Кил­ли­ан не смог сдер­жать бо­лез­ненно­го вскри­ка. Пи­рат упёр­ся тря­сущи­мися ру­ками в зем­лю, чувс­твуя, как ши­пы прон­за­ют ко­жу.  
      Пи­тер под­нялся, но­гой зас­тавляя брю­нета сесть в преж­нее по­ложе­ние. Ши­роко улы­ба­ясь, па­рень под­нёс ла­донь к его гру­ди, про­никая сквозь плоть. Кил­ли­ан не ус­пел из­дать и зву­ка, ког­да Пэн уже сто­ял пе­ред ним, сжи­мая в ру­ке сер­дце.   
      Пи­рат не мог ни вдох­нуть, ни вы­дох­нуть. Он чувс­тво­вал, как паль­цы де­мона сдав­ли­ва­ют его сер­дце, и он ни­ког­да не знал по­доб­ной бо­ли. Кровь слов­но зас­ты­ла в его ве­нах, мер­твен­но ле­дяной хо­лод в гру­ди, ка­залось, вот-вот ра­зор­вет его на час­ти. Соз­на­ние за­тума­нилось, в гла­зах бы­ло тем­но, и всем, что ви­дел пе­ред со­бой муж­чи­на, бы­ла дь­яволь­ская ух­мылка маль­чиш­ки.  
      - За­чем ты сю­да за­явил­ся?   
      Го­лос Пи­тера уди­витель­но яс­но проз­ву­чал в го­лове пи­рата.   
      - Дрим…шейд, - про­из­несли гу­бы Кил­ли­ана про­тив его во­ли.   
      Паль­цы Пэ­на силь­нее сжа­лись на его сер­дце. Муж­чи­на хо­тел зак­ри­чать, но не мог из­дать и зву­ка.  
      - В та­ком слу­чае, се­год­ня не ваш день, ка­питан… _Крюк_ , - хмык­нул Пи­тер и, нак­ло­нив­шись к брю­нету, по­ложил паль­цы на его под­бо­родок.  
      Он зас­та­вил пи­рата под­нять го­лову и заг­ля­нул в его гла­за. Пэн хо­тел ви­деть ту боль, ко­торую бу­дет ис­пы­тывать этот уб­лю­док, по­ка он мил­ли­метр за мил­ли­мет­ром бу­дет сжи­мать ла­донь. Он хо­тел ви­деть ужас в его гла­зах, хо­тел наб­лю­дать за тем, как они пос­те­пен­но стек­ле­не­ют.   
      Но ког­да их взгля­ды встре­тились, ух­мылка сош­ла с ли­ца юно­ши. Его ды­хание пе­реби­ло – как тог­да, ког­да муж­чи­на об­ра­тил на не­го вни­мание в та­вер­не. В зе­лено-го­лубых гла­зах не бы­ло стра­ха по­терять жизнь. В них бы­ла всё та же от­ре­шен­ность, та же…по­терян­ность.  
      Пэн стис­нул зу­бы.  
      Сжав паль­цы пос­ледний раз, он мед­ленно опус­тил ру­ку, воз­вра­щая сер­дце об­ратно в грудь пи­рата.  
      Кил­ли­ан зах­ри­пел, сги­ба­ясь по­полам, и пы­та­ясь от­ды­шать­ся.  
      Пи­тер при­казал тис­кам от­пустить но­ги муж­чи­ны, и, дож­давшись, по­ка тот при­дет в чувс­тво, пе­ремес­тился вмес­те с пи­ратом к мес­ту, где рос дрим­шейд.   
      Кил­ли­ан шат­нулся в сто­рону, не­пони­ма­юще ози­ра­ясь. Кое-как су­мев под­нять­ся, он тут же схва­тил­ся за ствол де­рева, что­бы не упасть об­ратно – но­ги ед­ва дер­жа­ли его. Тя­жело ды­ша, он пе­ревёл взгляд на Пэ­на.  
      - Что ты та­кое?  
      - Хо­зя­ин это­го ос­тро­ва, - Пи­тер хо­лод­но наб­лю­дал за по­пыт­ка­ми муж­чи­ны удер­жать­ся на но­гах. Он кив­нул в сто­рону кус­тарни­ка. – Яд, ко­торый ты ис­кал, пря­мо пе­ред то­бой. Бе­ри, сколь­ко нуж­но, и про­вали­вай. И не со­ветую за­девать ши­пы.  
      Пи­рат пос­мотрел ту­да, ку­да ука­зал юно­ша. Пэн рас­тво­рил­ся в воз­ду­хе.


	4. Chapter 4

Киллиан осторожно шагал впереди команды, палкой прощупывая землю. Пират заметно прихрамывал: при каждом движении раны, оставшиеся после тисков, напоминали о себе, а колени почти не сгибались из-за ушибов.   
Капитан шел вперед, внимательно осматривая местность.   
Тропические деревья здесь сочетались с северной хвоей, на одном и том же кустарнике могли встретиться листья нескольких разных форм и цветов… это место словно было плодом фантазии какого-нибудь ребёнка.   
Капитан обратил внимание, что многие растения были сухими, их листья почти полностью были сгнившими. Весь остров как будто съедала какая-то неведомая болезнь.  
Продираясь сквозь заросли, пират не мог выбросить из головы мысли о мальчишке. Киллиан знал, что маги могли без труда достать сердце из груди человека и манипулировать им, или одним движением раскрошить его, превращая в пыль. Пэн не сделал ни того, ни другого. Юнец как будто передумал убивать его в последний момент. И что ему нужно было в комнате пирата в таверне?  
Выйдя на прогалину, капитан велел своим людям устроить привал.   
\- Ты ещё здесь, - вдруг донеслось откуда-то сверху.  
Киллиан поднял голову и обнаружил мальчишку парящим в воздухе в нескольких метрах над собой.   
\- Мне казалось, я велел тебе убираться отсюда.   
Питер приземлился прямо перед ним. Брюнет рефлекторно отшатнулся. Лязгнули сабли - пираты выхватили оружие, но Киллиан жестом приказал им убрать его обратно в ножны. Капитан зацепился большим пальцем целой руки за пояс, стараясь принять как можно более расслабленную позу, и перевёл взгляд на юношу.   
\- Я бы и рад, но видишь ли, - его голос звучал спокойно и приветливо, но он не мог обмануть Питера напускной непринуждённостью. – Парус, благодаря которому мы смогли сюда прилететь, сгорел.  
Пэн приподнял бровь  
\- И раз уж ты здесь главный, - более уверенно продолжил Киллиан. – Может быть, у тебя есть идеи, как мы можем отсюда…  
Пират не договорил. Парень исчез прямо у него на глазах, и в следующую секунду голос Пэна прозвучал за его спиной:  
\- Тебе хватает наглости просить моей помощи?  
Мужчина сглотнул. От фокусов мальчишки мурашки бежали по коже.  
Киллиан осторожно развернулся, встречаясь с острым взглядом юноши. Лицо Питера было слишком близко, и больше всего на свете пират хотел сделать шаг назад, отойти подальше от опасности, но усилием воли он заставил себя стоять на месте. Всё его нутро взывало к инстинкту самосохранения, но капитан не мог позволить себе ударить в грязь лицом на глазах у команды.  
\- Если тебя не затруднит, - брюнет выдавил из себя улыбку.  
Пэн окинул пирата изучающим взглядом, как будто гадая, чего в нём больше: безумия или отваги, и снова встретился с ним глазами. Напряжение между ними накалилось.   
Питер сделал резкое движение, заставляя Киллиана вздрогнуть, но юноша всего лишь поднялся обратно в воздух.   
\- Похоже, это единственный способ от тебя избавиться, - бросил он. – Ждите меня на своём корабле.

***

 

Питер кружил вокруг Весёлого Роджера, рассыпая сверкающую на солнце пыль на паруса.   
Киллиан наблюдал за ним, стоя у штурвала, и гадал, что же это было за существо. Пэн не был похож на мага, и пусть и с внешностью незрелого юнца, он уж точно не был мальчишкой, за которого пират принял его, увидев впервые.  
Юноша отлетел в сторону, сосредотачиваясь. Киллиан почувствовал, как Весёлый Роджер поднимается вверх. Минута – и днище оторвалось от поверхности.   
Вдруг корабль резко качнуло, и он упал обратно в воду. Кое-кто из матросов не смог удержаться на ногах. Киллиан уцепился рукой за штурвал, ища взглядом Пэна. Юноша сделал несколько движений, словно потеряв контроль над собственным телом, и полетел вниз. Пират подбежал к борту корабля. На глазах мужчины юноша упал в воду. Не раздумывая, Киллиан сбросил тяжёлый пояс и нырнул за ним.

***

 

Оказавшись на поверхности, Питер закашлялся. Обхватив его грудную клетку, пират грёб одной рукой, волоча парня к кораблю.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сдавленно проговорил Пэн, пытаясь высвободиться из захвата. С ужасом он осознал, что не может этого сделать: последние силы, которыми Питер обладал, находясь на острове, покидали его. – …пусти, я могу плыть сам.   
Голова раскалывалась после удара о воду, к горлу подступала тошнота. Свет, отражавшийся от воды, вдруг стал слишком резким. В глазах Питера потемнело. 

***

 

Очнувшись, Пэн обнаружил, что его куда-то несут.  
\- Что ты… Отпусти меня! – он попытался выбраться из рук мужчины, но тот только крепче перехватил его.  
\- Не дергайся, - спокойно сказал пират.  
Питер потерял дар речи. Он метнул на капитана разъяренный взгляд, но в следующий момент его голову прострелило болью, и парень почувствовал новый приступ тошноты.   
\- Ты сильно ударился о воду, - объяснил брюнет, ногой открывая дверь каюты. – Тебе сейчас нельзя делать резких движений. У меня в команде есть врач, он велел…  
\- Не нужен мне никакой врач, - оборвал его Питер. – Поставь меня!  
Киллиан молча донёс юношу до кровати и только тогда опустил, осторожно выводя из-под него руку, на которой был крюк.   
\- Если бы я желал тебе зла, я бы не стал за тобой нырять, - тихо сказал он.  
Пэн фыркнул, снимая склянку с волшебной пылью с шеи, и вытащил пробку. Он высыпал на себя содержимое, всей душой надеясь, что это поможет. В следующее мгновение юноша вздохнул с облегчением: тошнота и боль отступили.   
Киллиан непонимающе наблюдал за ним.   
\- Зачем ты обсыпаешься блёстками?  
Пэн хмыкнул.  
\- У Пыли много применений. Она способна гораздо на большее, чем какой-то судовой врач.   
Питер поднялся, вставая с кровати.  
\- А теперь извини меня, Крюк, у меня есть дела.  
\- Киллиан Джонс, - хмуро представился брюнет.  
Парень пожал плечами.  
\- «Киллиан Джонс» звучит не так по-пиратски.  
Мужчина поднял брови.   
Питер сосредоточился, придумывая себе сухую одежду. Однако, ничего не произошло. Юноша нахмурился и попытался снова, но безрезультатно. По спине Питера пробежал холод. Он окончательно потерял свои силы.   
\- Дай мне, - хрипло начал Пэн, пытаясь контролировать голос. – Что-нибудь сухое.  
Киллиан удивлённо взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал. Пройдя к шкафу, он извлёк из него чистую рубаху и пару штанов и протянул их Питеру.  
\- Тебе может быть великовато, - заметил он, окинув взглядом худое тело юноши.  
Пэн скосил на него глаза и стянул тунику. Киллиан бездумно скользнул глазами по открывшемуся торсу юноши. Он заметил, что на теле парня не было ни единого тёмного волоска. Тем не менее, у Питера были достаточно широкие плечи и подтянутый живот – он как будто бы был на этапе формирования в мужчину.   
«Довольно привлекательного», - отметил про себя Киллиан, но тут же отогнал эту мысль.   
\- Сколько тебе лет? – поинтересовался он вслух.  
Питер усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Уж точно побольше, чем тебе.  
\- По тебе не скажешь.  
Взгляд пирата упал на плечо парня, которое, как он помнил, порезал его крюк, когда Питер залез в его комнату в таверне.  
\- Тоже волшебная пыль? – спросил брюнет, кивая на участок кожи юноши, где по-хорошему должна была красоваться глубокая, не успевшая ещё зажить рана.  
\- На твоем месте я бы не напоминал мне о том случае, - процедил Пэн сквозь зубы. При воспоминании о случившемся юношу всё ещё накрывала злость.  
\- По-моему, можно считать, что мы квиты, - усмехнулся Киллиан, пытаясь сгладить напряжение. – Мои раны по волшебству не затягиваются.   
\- Я решу, когда мы будем квиты, - взгляд Пэна давал понять, что тему продолжать не стоит.   
Питер справился с пуговицами на рубашке и теперь взялся за верёвки, поддерживающие штаны.   
– Не возражаешь?  
Киллиану понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, чего от него хотел юноша.   
\- …а. Да, конечно.  
Мягко кашлянув, он повернулся к Пэну спиной, отчего-то улыбнувшись. Его матросы никогда не страдали излишней робостью, поэтому капитану пиратов и в голову не пришло, что его взгляд мог смущать грозного хозяина Нетландии.   
В голове пирата промелькнула мысль, что когда он повернется обратно, он обнаружит себя одним в пустой комнате, с полом, поблескивающим золотистой пылью на месте, где только что стоял волшебный юноша.   
Однако, этого не произошло: натянув на себя штаны, теперь мешком висевшие на его бёдрах, Питер прошёл мимо мужчины, и по-хозяйски потянулся к полке, на которой приметил бутылку из тёмного стекла.  
\- Эй! – окрикнул его Киллиан, шокированный такой наглостью.  
Пэн проигнорировал его, откупоривая пробку. Юноша сделал глоток и его лицо тут же перекосило: вкус был ужасный. Питер закашлялся, почувствовав, как ром обжигает горло, и поставил бутылку на стол.   
\- Как ты пьёшь… - он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. – …эту дрянь.   
\- Не нравится – не трогай, - пират быстро забрал бутылку.   
Заметив на столе графин с водой, Питер схватил его и сделал несколько больших глотков прямо из горлышка.   
Киллиан наблюдал за ним, подняв брови.  
\- Манерам мама тебя, похоже, совсем не научила.  
\- У меня никогда не было родителей, - Пэн отставил графин и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.   
Потеряв интерес к разговору, юноша сделал шаг к двери, но тут же остановился, вспомнив падение.   
\- Я… могу одолжить у тебя шлюпку? – спросил он, снова повернувшись к брюнету.   
Пират картинно развёл руками.  
\- Ни в чём себе не отказывай.


	5. Chapter 5

Киллиан брел по острову, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы сделать пометки в блокноте.   
\- Не советую идти по этой тропинке, - услышал он очень тихий голос, похожий скорее на шепот.  
Пират оглянулся по сторонам, но никого не увидел. Решив, что ему показалось, брюнет сделал ещё шаг вперед.  
\- Я здесь, - сказал тот же голос. – На ветке.  
Мужчина повернул голову в сторону звука и его челюсть отпала от удивления: на ветке кустарника действительно кто-то был. Он подошёл поближе, рассматривая неведомое существо: это была миниатюрная светловолосая девушка с прозрачными крыльями, как у бабочки или стрекозы.   
\- Капитан Крюк, верно? – спросила она, так же внимательно его разглядывая.  
\- Я предпочитаю «Киллиан Джонс», - слегка раздраженно ответил пират. – А ты, по всей видимости, знакомая Питера Пэна.  
\- Он мой друг, - улыбнулась фея. – Я – Тинкер Белл.  
\- Очень приятно, Тинкер Белл, - мужчина приподнял бровь. – Тебя Пэн прислал?  
Фея помотала головой.   
\- Я хочу вам помочь.  
\- Нам? – удивлённо переспросил пират. – Ты про мою команду?   
\- …не совсем. Дай мне руку.  
Поколебавшись, пират выполнил её просьбу.  
Тинк уцепилась за его палец, спрыгивая с ветки, и устроилась на ладони. Вместе с Нетландией исчезали не только силы Питера, но и её способности. Фея не могла больше ни летать, ни принимать человеческую форму.  
\- Я проведу тебя кое-куда, - пообещала она капитану.   
Чувствуя себя как никогда нелепо, Киллиан зашагал в направлении, которое указала фея.

***

 

Завидев между деревьями ответы костра, пират остановился.  
\- Куда ты меня привела?  
\- Просто иди, - улыбнулась фея.   
Киллиан осторожно прошёл вперёд. Подойдя ближе, он понял, что это был лагерь, разбитый в лесу. Подняв взгляд, мужчина заметил несколько домиков на деревьях. Наконец, выйдя на поляну, пират замер: возле костра сгрудилась кучка детей, а чуть поодаль на поваленном дереве, задумчиво вертя в руках пан-флейту, словно не зная, что с ней делать, сидел Питер Пэн.   
Юноша среагировал на движение, моментально вскочив на ноги. Узнав мужчину, он слегка расслабился, но его брови нахмурились.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – резко спросил он, подходя к пирату.  
\- Я его привела, - фея, всё ещё сидевшая на ладони мужчины, помахала рукой, привлекая внимание Питера.  
Пэн ещё сильнее нахмурился.   
\- Тинк… на минуту, - он протянул руку к пирату, дожидаясь, пока фея перепрыгнет на его ладонь.   
Отойдя на такое расстояние, чтобы уши незваного гостя не слышали их разговор, Питер прошипел:  
\- Ты совсем с ума сошла? Чужаки не должны знать об этом месте.  
\- Он не чужак, - зашептала фея. – Он твоя-  
\- Тинк, не начинай!  
\- Речь не только о тебе, Питер! – упрямо продолжила Тинкер Белл. – Отказываясь, ты обрекаешь весь этот остров. И ломаешь его жизнь тоже.   
Пэн, открывший было рот, чтобы возразить, осёкся. Юноша оглянулся на пирата, всё ещё озиравшегося по сторонам на краю лагеря.  
\- Неужели одна царапина стоит этого? – спросила Тинк. – В конце концов, он думал, что ты – вор.  
Пэн перевел на фею хмурый взгляд.  
\- Что тебе терять? – улыбнулась она, понимая, что ей, наконец, удалось убедить Питера.

***

 

Питер подбросил дров в огонь.   
Киллиан сидел по левую руку от него, украдкой рассматривая юношу. Пират поражался тому, насколько тонкими были черты его лица. Длинные ресницы, идеально чистая кожа, стройное тело, безумно красивые руки… мужчина заметил лопнувшие сосуды в уголке правого глаза парня, но даже этот единственный изъян добавлял Пэну особой привлекательности.   
Что-то притягивало Киллиана в этом парне, что-то, что было сильнее, чем инстинкт самосохранения. Пират чувствовал в юноше глубину, особую энергетику и безотчетно тянулся к ней, ловя себя на желании провести больше времени рядом с Пэном.   
Питер поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, вырывая из размышлений. Брюнет поспешно отвёл глаза.   
Потерянные мальчишки давно спали, разойдясь по домикам на деревьях, и Тинкер Белл вместе с ними. За то время, что Питер и Киллиан сидели у костра, успел пройти небольшой дождь, сменившийся снегопадом.  
Заставляя себя смотреть на пламя, а не на юношу, брюнет спросил:  
\- Так значит, ты приводишь сюда детей, чтобы их вера поддерживала жизнь острова. А их родители?  
Питер пожал плечами.  
\- Они меня не интересуют.  
\- Это жестоко, - заметил пират, всё-таки бросив на Пэна взгляд.  
\- Это необходимо, - холодно ответил Питер. – К тому же, рано или поздно они устают от вечных игр и начинают проситься домой. Тинк заставляет меня их возвращать.  
\- Заставляет – тебя? – удивился мужчина, вспоминая, на что способен был юноша. Он совершенно не представлялся ему существом, которое возможно было принудить к чему бы то ни было.  
Питер приподнял бровь.  
\- А ещё они начинают плакать по ночам, - добавил он.   
Они помолчали какое-то время прежде, чем пират снова нарушил тишину:  
\- А твои силы… часто они пропадают?  
Питер нахмурился, наблюдая за потрескивающим пламенем. Киллиан уже решил, что юноша не станет отвечать на его вопрос, но, поколебавшись немного, тот всё-таки проговорил:  
\- Впервые. Этот остров исчезает, и я вместе с ним.  
Пират поднял на него теперь уже прямой взгляд.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
\- То, что сказал. Скоро Нетландии не станет, и меня, вероятнее всего, тоже.  
Киллиан облизнул пересохшие губы, сам не понимая, откуда в нём взялось волнение.  
\- И что, с этим ничего нельзя сделать?  
Питер поднял на пирата тяжёлый взгляд. Он словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал в последний момент и покачал головой, снова переводя глаза на огонь.  
Мужчина попытался найти слова поддержки, пообещать помочь парню, но он даже представления не имел, что мог сделать. Поэтому он просто положил ладонь на плечо Питера и легко встряхнул.  
Юноша вздрогнул, опуская удивлённый взгляд на руку пирата.  
Поняв, что перешел границу, брюнет отдёрнул её.  
\- Прости, я… - Киллиан умолк, не зная, как объяснить собственный жест.  
Питер машинально потянулся пальцами к месту, где только что лежала ладонь капитана. Он не был… против этого прикосновения. Ощущение было странным и неожиданным.  
Неуверенно протянув руку, он положил её на запястье мужчины. Кожа брюнета была горячей. Юноша провёл ладонью вверх, перемещая её на грудь Киллиана и чувствуя, как под пальцами колотится сердце мужчины.   
Пират напрягся, глядя на Пэна со странным выражением на лице. По его телу словно пробежали искры. В его памяти всплыли ощущения, когда эти пальцы проникали сквозь его плоть.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – хрипло спросил он, следя взглядом за ладонью парня.  
Питер пожал плечами.  
\- Мне захотелось до тебя дотронуться.   
Киллиан судорожно втянул воздух и прочистил горло. Мягко отстранившись, мужчина поднялся на ноги.  
\- Где тут у тебя домик для гостей?  
Питер приподнял бровь.  
\- Если ты позволишь мне здесь переночевать, конечно, - чуть поклонился пират, стараясь придать голосу будничный тон.  
Пэн окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, словно решая, разрешить пирату остаться или отправить бродить по джунглям до утра.  
\- Можешь спать в моём, - наконец, сказал он. – Я не планирую ложиться.   
Мужчина ушёл в указанном направлении, и хозяин острова остался один у слабеющего костра, задумчиво глядя на тлеющие поленья.  
Снег прекратился.   
Киллиан лежал на кровати Пэна, вспоминая ощущение от прикосновения его руки к своей коже. Помещение было пропитано запахом юноши, и мужчина никак не мог наладить собственное дыхание. Он закрыл глаза, но перед ними всё ещё стояло лицо Питера.   
\- Черт подери, - пробормотал пират.  
Этой ночью он так и не уснул.

***

 

Пэн расхаживал по капитанской каюте, с интересом рассматривая содержимое полок. Он то и дело останавливался возле того или иного предмета и дотрагивался, открывал, вертел их в руках, не интересуясь мнением владельца на этот счет.   
Сжимая флягу с ромом в руке, Киллиан сидел в кресле, наблюдая за передвижениями юноши по своей комнате.   
Последние несколько дней Пэн постоянно был где-то неподалёку, вызывая в нём такое волнение, словно пират сам был незрелым мальчишкой.  
\- Так зачем тебе нужен дримшейд? – вдруг спросил Питер, снимая с полки очередную шкатулку и заглядывая внутрь.   
\- Отомстить одному… крокодилу, - мрачно ответил пират, делая глоток рома.   
Пэн глянул на него, но не стал больше расспрашивать.   
\- И как ты нашёл дорогу в Нетландию? – вместо этого поинтересовался он.  
\- Очень просто, - Киллиан отставил бутылку и потянулся к поясной сумке, извлекая из нее коробочку, уже знакомую Пэну.  
\- Этот компас, - объяснил пират. – Показывает, где находится то, что нужно тебе больше всего. Очень полезная в хозяйстве вещь. К примеру, сейчас он указывает…  
Брюнет открыл коробочку и осекся, взглянув на стрелку.  
\- …на северо-восток, - закончил он.  
Киллиан понятия не имел, где в Нетландии северо-восток. Его обычный компас вышел из строя в момент, когда корабль пересек границы острова.   
Пэн приподнял бровь, подходя к мужчине. Компас реагировал на каждое его движение. Юноша – в этот момент он почему-то напоминал пирату акулу - описал полукруг вокруг брюнета, не отрывая взгляд от стрелки. Её тянуло к парню, словно магнитом.   
Киллиан нервно сглотнул.  
Вспомнив ночь, когда он впервые увидел этот компас, Питер молча взял его из руки мужчины. Так значит, вот, что на нём было за заклинание. Как только прибор оказался в ладони Пэна, стрелка изменила направление, теперь разворачиваясь к пирату.   
Тот поднял на юношу удивлённый взгляд.   
Питер встретился с ним глазами, не совсем зная, что сказать. Последние несколько дней его всё больше тянуло к этому человеку, и юноша приходил к выводу, что Тинкер Белл всё-таки была права: пират стал для Питера чем-то особенным, и хозяин Нетландии жалел, что впустил его в свою жизнь так поздно.   
Желая снова дотронуться до Киллиана, Пэн потянулся к его ладони, беря её в свою. Кожа мужчины была всё такой же горячей, и этот жар передался Питеру, разливаясь по всему телу. Нет, он хотел большей близости. Юноша переплёл их пальцы, сильнее сжимая руку брюнета в своей.   
Пират понял, что больше не выдержит.  
Тяжело дыша, он медленно притянул юношу к себе и, заглядывая в его глаза с вопросом, провёл пальцами по плечу парня к шее, осторожно, давая Пэну возможность отступить.   
Сердце Питера заколотилось. Никогда и никого он не подпускал так близко. Не совсем понимая, что делает, юноша проскользнул рукой к спине пирата, обнимая его и заставляя податься чуть вперёд. По всему телу пульсировало безумное тепло, такое, какого хозяин Нетландии не знал никогда прежде. Пэн тяжело задышал, чувствуя напряжение мужчины. Ноги юноши подкосились, и он упёрся коленями в кресло по обе стороны от пирата.   
…и Киллиан сорвался.  
Подтолкнув Питера к себе, он усадил его на свои колени, и, положив здоровую руку на затылок юноши, мягко надавил, прося наклониться. В следующую секунду его губы поймали губы парня.   
Питер неумело ответил на поцелуй, пытаясь разобраться, что нужно делать.  
Мужчина открыл глаза и слегка отстранился.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь был… с кем-нибудь? – осипшим голосом спросил он, уже зная ответ на свой вопрос.  
Пэн покачал головой, подтверждая его догадку.  
\- Меня никогда раньше не интересовали другие люди, - признался он.  
Рассудок пирата затуманился. Он закопался пальцами в волосы юноши и с жаром приник к губам Питера, проникая языком, изучая его, вкладывая в поцелуй все свое существо и даря хозяину Нетландии всё, на что он только был способен. Пэн прижался к нему, задыхаясь от ощущений и чувствуя, как кровь приливает внизу живота. Он не был в состоянии связать ни одной мысли, и юноша не смог сдержать стон, вырвавшийся из горла.   
Киллиан окончательно потерял голову. Он низко зарычал, не в силах оторваться от губ Питера, терзая их и понимая, что ещё немного – и он не сможет себя контролировать. В конце концов, пират был простым смертным. Сильнее прижав Пэна к себе, он опустил руку, забираясь под рубаху юноши, поглаживая его спину и сжимая пальцы на пояснице. Юноша выгнулся под прикосновением, снова издавая гортанный стон, сводя Киллиана с ума.  
Вдруг мужчина замер, резко отстранившись. Пэн распахнул глаза, с вопросом взглянув на брюнета.   
\- Что?.. – хрипло спросил юноша.  
\- Питер… - удивление на раскрасневшемся лице пирата сменилось широкой улыбкой.   
Только теперь парень осознал, что не чувствует под коленями кресла.   
Пэн медленно перевёл взгляд вниз и понял, что парит в нескольких сантиметрах над Киллианом. Пыль, которую он всё еще по привычке носил в склянке на шее, засияла золотом.


End file.
